


Kyungsoo and You

by Kpop_enthusiast



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_enthusiast/pseuds/Kpop_enthusiast
Summary: You are a high school student in a new high school. Everything is unfamiliar to you and the four boys, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Sehun, and Baekhyun make it even more uncomfortable... Until you really get to know Kyungsoo.





	Kyungsoo and You

**Author's Note:**

> Umm so this is my first story thing, I hope you all like it!! I’ll update once in a while.  
> Y/N: Your name

YOU

It had been a long tiring day and it was only 12:30. The first day of being a high school student at a new school year was especially rough. Since you moved, it had been tough, especially because everybody seemed to have their own friends. You were extremely socially awkward so now at lunch, with nobody to sit next to, you sat by yourself at the corner of an abandoned lunch table. It didn’t bother you much, you were used to being the outcast. At your high school, you were considered the “nerd” of the school. You were the one with the best grades, the one who always had a book in the face, therefore, the smartest one, at least you had a few best friends, but here, there was nobody to gossip about cute boys, nobody to go to the mall with, to be excited with about a good movie or book, nobody to even talk to. So in the middle of the bustling lunchroom, you ate lunch with one hand while flipping pages of a book with the other. Little did you know that there was someone staring at the back of your head through all this. 

KYUNGSOO 

“Yah, Kyungsoo-yah!” Chanyeol yelled across the lunch room as he walked in.   
Kyungsoo looked up and saw his best friend waving to him at a table with their friends.   
Kyungsoo walked over to the table and smiled. “Chanyeollie, how’s it been?”   
The two had been in separated classes before lunch.   
“You know. Same old, boring classes.” Chanyeol shoveled some Mac and cheese in his mouth. “Anyways, have you seen the new girl?!”   
“Who?”   
“Man, I’ve heard she’s the smartest in the district,” Sehun butted in.   
“Yah, and she’s hot,” Baekhyun smirked. “But she’s a nerd. Look at her, reading a book during lunch.”  
Kyungsoo looked over to the corner of the lunchroom and immediately fell in love. She was beautiful, a living goddess, with dark brown curls falling gently over her shoulders, and hazel eyes that twinkled. She smiled (something was probably amusing in her book), and Kyungsoo’s heart seemed to stop. Her smile was dazzling, like it could light up a dozen houses. Kyungsoo realized he had lost focus about what his friends were saying and zoned back in.   
“-not my type,” Baekhyun said.   
“But she seems perfect for you Kyungsoo, huh? Nerd with nerd!” Sehun nudged Kyungsoo.  
Kyungsoo could feel his cheeks burning red. “N, n, no. She’s not my type either.”  
He hoped that his friends couldn’t tell he was lying straight through his teeth.   
Thankfully they just smirked at him and changed the conversation.   
Kyungsoo sighed with relief and found himself staring at the girl again. 

YOU

The first bell rang and since You finished your lunch early, you slid into the desk of math class, your favorite subject, early. Math had always been your favorite class. It was something you were easily good at, and you excelled at it, your best grades coming from it. You suddenly heard loud noises coming from the hallway, and through the open door of the classroom, you saw a group of boys laughing and pushing each other’s good heartedly.   
No doubt they were the most popular boys of the school, already, you knew the names of the four of them. Their leader, Byun Baekhyun was outgoing and loud, and he high fived his best friend, Oh Sehun. Park Chanyeol, a tall boy with messy hair shoved his best friend, Do Kyungsoo, a quiet boy with a shy smile. They were roughty, and you could tell that they were a troublesome bunch. But with annoyance, you admitted to yourself that they were all cute with different charms. Baekhyun had a gorgeous smile and despite his loud character, seemed innocent with his flawless skin and bright eyes. Sehun was flat out handsome, and he had thick eyebrows and a gaze that seemed to tear inside your soul. Chanyeol had dimples when he smiled and deepened when he laughed. His huge ears and deep voice was what stood out most. Kyungsoo seemed the most quiet of the group, his big eyes shone with innocence and his smile made you flutter with happiness.   
The final bell rang which shattered you out of your thoughts. The teacher started off with plans of what you guys were going to do during the year, and announced that You were starting the year off with a big project. You inwardly groaned. This meant partners, and partners meant irritating boys flirting with you, or other girls taking advantage of you and making you do all the work.   
“Just once,” you thought, “I’d like to have a good partner. Although... I don’t have any friends in this class let alone the whole school.”   
You sighed as the teacher started reading out randomized names.   
“Jongin and Junmyeon... and last, we have an odd number of students, so we’re going to have a three grouper.”  
Your name wasn’t called yet, and you looked around the class frantically trying to tell who wasn’t picked either.  
“Y/N, Park Chanyeol, and Do Kyungsoo.”   
You inwardly groaned as halfway across the class, the two boys gave each other a high five, both with huge grins. This was going to be interesting. 

KYUNGSOO

“Yah, Kyungsoo you like her don’t you?” Chanyeol grinned as they were leaving the lunch room. Baekhyun and Sehun were in front of them, having their own conversation.   
“Wha- what??” Kyungsoo blushed. “Who are you talking about?”  
“The new girl. You like her. I know it!!”  
“Um, no..?”   
“Kyungsoo, you’re a terrible liar. And I’m your best friend. I know when you like someone.”   
Kyungsoo sighed. “Okay, fine. I like her. But it’s not like she even knows who I am. Let alone likes me back.”   
“Hey, you’re lovable,” Chanyeol ruffled his hair as kyungsoo immediately swatted Chanyeols hand back. “Come on, we have math together.”   
They walked into math and there, in the front of the classroom sat the girl that kyungsoo had a crush on.   
“Speaking of, look who’s in this class too!” Chanyeol smirked.   
Kyungsoo shoved him. “Shut up! She’ll hear!!”  
Kyungsoo zoned out as the math teacher yammered on and on until he heard the word “partners”.   
Kyungsoo gasped out loud and, embarrassed, immediately looked around hoping nobody heard. Thankfully, the only person that heard was chanyeol, who was sitting right next to him.   
Chanyeol leaned over to his desk. “Yah, that gasp better have been for me, not her,” chanyeol teased in a whisper.   
Kyungsoo smiled and hoped with all his might that the girl and he would be paired together.  
“Y/N, Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo.”   
Kyungsoo excitedly looked over at chanyeol and high fived him.   
“Please meet with your partner and plan out what to do.” The teacher finishes.   
As the class shuffled to their partner, chanyeol whispered to him. “This is your chance Kyungsoo!!!!”  
As the girl walked over here, Kyungsoos hands started to sweat. “I can’t do it!!”   
“Just be yourself, okay? It’ll be fine.”   
Kyungsoo couldn’t believe he was taking advice from Chanyeol, out of all people.   
The girl sat down in a chair in front of them.   
God, she was even more beautiful close up.   
“Umm, well my name’s Y/N.” Her voice sounded like a dozen angels. How could she be so perfect?   
“I’m chanyeol,” Chanyeol grinned that stupid grin of his.   
They both looked over at him, expecting him to introduce himself.   
“Shjakdnfjdk.”   
Chanyeol burst out laughing then coughed to cover it up.   
“He means to say his name’s Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said between laughs and coughs.   
Kyungsoo glared at chanyeol and reminded himself to have a chat with Chanyeol as soon as math was over.   
“Well, do you guys have any ideas for this?” She said glancing weirdly at the two boys.   
“Nope. What’s the project again?” Chanyeol asked.   
Y/N roller her eyes. “We have to research a famous mathematician and present about him/her. Remember?!?!?!”  
Chanyeol smiled. “Nope.”  
Y/N shook her head annoyed, but Kyungsoo saw a smile on her lips.  
Burning with jealousy, Kyungsoo grabbed Chanyeol. “We’re going to go to the bathroom.”  
“We are?” Chanyeol questioned.  
“YES. We are,” Kyungsoo glared at chanyeol.   
“Both of you?? At the same time...” Y/N stared at Kyungsoo weirdly.   
“Yup. Be back in a few minutes.” Chanyeol caught on.   
Kyungsoo pulled Chanyeols arm and dragged him out into the hallway. But before he could say anything, chanyeol laughed at him.  
“Seriously?!?! Kyungsoo getting tongue tied over a girl!”   
“Stfu chanyeol. I told you, I can’t speak in front of her! And you didn’t help, flirting with her like that!!!”  
“Hey!! I wasn’t flirting!!” Chanyeol argues, then softened noticing how mad he was. “Seriously, just calm down. You’re one of the most popular boys at school. What could she not love about you?”   
Although Kyungsoo hates when chanyeol called them the most popular boys, he took a few breaths. “Okay. I got this.”   
Chanyeol slapped kyungsoo on the back. “Go get that girl.”

YOU

Sighing, you opened up your computer and wondered what you did wrong. The two popular boys didn’t seem bad, at least you thought, until they left her. This was a routine for her. The boys would ditch class so they both could go to the “bathroom”.   
You starting researching, but you couldn’t focus. Your mind kept going back to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Chanyeol definitely was an annoying boy, but when he teased, his dimples deepened, his eyes lit up, and his laughter was deep and inviting. And kyungsoo, kyungsoo hadn’t said much, he definitely was shy. Extremely shy. He couldn’t even introduce himself.   
“Shjakdnfjdk” he had said. As soon as he realized he said that, you had seen that he had blushed, his cheeks turning bright pink and You smiled. He was cuter when he was nervous although You wondered why he was nervous...  
Chanyeol and Kyungsoo walked in suddenly, interrupting your thoughts and surprising you. Maybe they weren’t going to ditch you.   
“Umm, so I researched a little and... yah I still have nothing,” You said.   
“Here we’ll help,” Kyungsoo opened up his own computer and started typing. When Chanyeol didn’t make any move to help, you saw Kyungsoo deliberately cough in his face.   
“WE WILL HELP.”  
Chanyeol shoved kyungsoo but reluctantly opened up his own computer.  
The rest of the class went smoothly, with Kyungsoo and you collaborating on research while Chanyeol played games and occasionally helped when Kyungsoo hit him.   
You found yourself having fun and being disappointed when math was over. You packed up your things and started to leave.  
“Bye.” A shy kyungsoo said to you.  
“Oh, bye! Nice job making sure chanyeol kept working,” you giggled as you thought of calm, placid Kyungsoo hitting Chanyeol.   
“Oh yah, no problem.” Kyungsoo scratched his nose. “Chanyeol can be a big pain in the butt sometimes.”   
“I HEARD THAT!” Chanyeol yelled from the other side of the classroom as he ran to catch up with you guys at the doorway.   
You laughed, walking out of the classroom as kyungsoo blushed again and blusteringly tried to comfort chanyeol that he was joking. 

KYUNGSOO

The rest of school was a blur. When school was finally over, he caught up to chanyeol, baekhyun, and Sehun.   
“Soooo, I heard somebody has a crush,” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows up and down at Kyungsoo as soon as he caught up with them.   
“WHAT?!” Kyungsoo whipped around and flared at Chanyeol. “Seriously!!”  
“What? They would have found out anyways.” Chanyeol shrugged.   
“Ooooh, who’s the unlucky girl,” Sehun smirked.   
“Shut up!!”   
“Come on, tell us!” Baekhyun wailed.   
“Fine. But come on, let’s go to chanyeol and my dorm .”   
They walked to kyungsoo and Chanyeols dorm, joking around. When they got there, Kyungsoo unlocked the front door and got the boys some snacks from the kitchen. They walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.   
“Okay, kyungsoo. Spill the beans,” Sehun rubbed his hands excitedly.   
“Soooo, ummmm. Her names Y/N. She’s in my math class.. she has brown hair. Ummm...” Baekhyun and Sehun looked at Kyungsoo, not knowing who he was talking about.   
“She’s the hot nerd at lunch.” Chanyeol butted in.  
“HOLY SHIT!! I KNEW IT!”Baekhyun shrieked.   
Sehun hit Kyungsoo on the back. “That’s our boy!!”   
Kyungsoo his his face with his hands and groaned in embarrassment.  
“You should have heard him in math class! When she asked his name he was all like bleh bleh bleh bleh.” Chanyeol grinned.   
“Awwww, Kyungsoo!!” Baekhyun smiled.   
“I should have never told him...” Kyungsoo thought in his head as looked at Chanyeol.


End file.
